


Wild and Unbound

by Stoic_Zee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Mentions of Mass Destruction, Grimmjaw/Ichigo is implied but unseen, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, One Shot, Parallel Universes, Unsexy Sex Scene, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Zee/pseuds/Stoic_Zee
Summary: The Cero Esapada has a new toy--a perfect copy of himself from a world where he became a shinigami instead of a Hollow. The shinigami won't know what hit them. That is, if Las Noches can survive their dual existence.





	Wild and Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on Gyohkoh (Masaki Rioka)'s adult doujinshi "Wilder than Heaven." You don't need to read it to understand the fic, but I would encourage you to look it up anyway.

Over the past few weeks, the arrancar had adjusted to the sight of Shirosaki’s shinigami double wandering the halls of Las Noches. There was a question of where Shirosaki had found his alternate self, which perplexed all of them. But when Grimmjaw, who got along best with the Cero Espada, hadn’t been able to finagle answer out of the mercurial monster even Aizen had given up on finding out the truth. So their questions went unanswered and the Espada watched.

Kurosaki, for that was what they had decided to call the double for lack of a better distinction, was weak with no discernable spiritual pressure whatsoever. Shirosaki claimed his double did have spiritual power that could be fed on easily through kissing. No one got close enough to verify his claims. Not even Grimmjaw, who occasionally used the double with Shirosaki’s permission, tried to kiss away Kurosaki’s power. For the most part, Kurosaki seemed resigned to being Shirosaki and Grimmjaw’s toy, mostly haunting the Cero espada’s rooms or the library, and on rare occasion when Starrk was being exceptionally lazy, playing games with Lilynette.

Still many of the arrancar were unhappy at the sight of yet another shinigami wandering their halls, even if this one was from a different universe. Even worse was that he seemed entirely unaffected by their power despite being powerless himself.

The discontent came to a head at one of Aizen’s endless meetings with all of the Espada. Shirosaki had brought his double along as a kind of near-fraccíon. The meeting was long and boring as most of the strategic functions tended to be. By the end of it, Nnoitra was in a mood and Kurosaki had the bad luck of being in visual range.

“Fuck this,” roared Nnoitra. “And fuck your shinigami bitch!”

He released a cero at the helpless Kurosaki. Shirosaki was too far away to do anything, busy poking fun at Ulquiorra on the other side of the room, Grimmjaw was too weak to withstand an assault from the Quinta Espada, and no one else who could have helped cared to do so. Kurosaki closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

The impact, when it came, didn’t seem to have any effect. When the smoke cleared, Kurosaki was still standing unscathed but still braced for an attack. Then something flickered into existence around the shinigami, a shadow of something all Hollow knew intimately, chains. Heavy metal links encircled Kurosaki's body, in some places piercing through him, and stretched off into infinity. At the same time, a previous unseen tattoo spread to cover every bit of visible skin. As the last vestiges of Nnoitra’s cero faded, the chains grew sharp metal spikes and tightened.

Blood splattered the white stone of the meeting hall. Kurosaki roared in pain and outrage, sounding so much like a Hollow that the Espada recoiled in shock and the former shinigami reached for their zanpakuto.

Kurosaki’s exhausted screams faded as chains did, and he collapsed to the floor completely spent. Shirosaki sonido’d to his side, taking a circuitous route that conveniently let him body-slam Nnoitra through a wall, and ripped opened Kurosaki’s kosode to check for damage.

“Do you need some help, Shirosaki-kun?” asked Gin, the only one who dared speak. “A healing kaido maybe?”

Shirosaki pulled back. “I don’t think so.” He poked Kurosaki’s chest and received a weak swat from the barely conscious shinigami. “He’s regenerating real fast.” He glanced at Ulquiorra. “Faster than you.”

The Cuarta Espada didn’t react. It wasn’t his way. The rest of the group looked appropriately shocked by this observation.

“I didn’t think shinigami were capable of regeneration,” said Harribel.

“They aren’t,” said Aizen. “It seems your companion is something else altogether. You might want to find out what that something is.”

That was as close Aizen got to ordering the Cero Espada to do anything. Shirosaki was the loose cannon in the ranks. Unlike the other Espada, each of whom had had a reputation as a strong adjuchas or vasto lorde before being courted by Aizen, Shirosaki had just appeared one day, overpowering Starrk and Lilynette with ease and crushing Yammy, the former Cero, without undergoing shinigamification first. His self-stated goal was to fight, he didn’t care who or why, but the stronger the better. Shirosaki bowed to Aizen because Aizen was useful to his goal and because Shirosaki had little pride to speak of, and Aizen let Shirosaki do what he wanted as long as he defended Las Noches and was available to eradicate whatever Aizen wanted gone.

“Guess I should,” said Shirosaki. He picked up Kurosaki bridal-style, perhaps being a bit more careful than usual, and walked out of the new hole in the wall deliberately treading over Nnoitra on the way out.

When they were gone, attention shifted to Grimmjaw.

“What?” demanded the Sexta.

“When Shirosaki finds out what Kurosaki is, you will be sure to tell the rest of us,” said Aizen.

“Yes, my lord,” said Grimmjaw as sarcastically as possible.

No one was fooled by his play of reluctance. As soon as he got a chance, Grimmjaw wandered over to the Cero’s rooms. He hovered outside the door for a moment then steeled himself and walked inside.

The pair was already there, naturally. But they were already going at it, which was a little surprising given Kurosaki’s recent injuries. They were on the edge of the bed. Kurosaki’s pants were black rags lying on the floor, his kosode doing nothing to preserve his modesty. He was planted firmly on Shirosaki’s dick, who was still mostly clothed even then and running his hands over Kurosaki’s bare chest, fingers searching for injury and finding erogenous zones instead. Every so often Kurosaki let out a little gasp and Shirosaki would roll his hips as a reward.

Grimmjaw’s prick jumped to attention at the sight. It was only natural. Shirosaki was hard, vicious sexualtiy and Kurosaki was soft, receptive, and beautiful. The Sexta was pretty sure even stone-cold Ulquiorra would appreciate the visual. Maybe not Barragan, but that guy was a dried up old prune.

“Go away, Grimmjaw,” said Shirosaki. “I don’t feel like sharing today.”

“You’ll tell me when you try to take those chains off?” he asked casually.

There was no doubt in his mind that Shirosaki would try eventually. Kurosaki had fought back against the chains. He was resigned to his situation, not afraid of it. Sex was fun, but Shirosaki liked fighting more. He would get those chains off one way or another.

“Maybe,” said Shirosaki. He waved Grimmjaw away.

Grimmjaw left and closed the door behind him.

“How do I get those chains off you?” asked Shirosaki when they were alone.

“There’s no key,” said his double.

“I’ll have to break them, you mean,” said Shirosaki.

He moved his hips faster, pulling Kurosaki down to meet him, reaching further inside his double. Kurosaki responded beautifully, his ass clenching tighter, and whimpering softly with each thrust. His grip tightened on Shirosaki’s shoulders, enough to leave bruises even with hierro. The thought of that grip on a sword, fighting Shirosaki at full strength, spurred him on. He lanced Kurosaki’s prostate with each thrust.  

When his shinigami-double was on the peak of climax, Shirosaki bit down his neck hard enough to draw blood. Kurosaki came with a yelp, the pain sending him over the edge. Shirosaki came then too, pumping his seed into his double’s ass, revelling in the smell of sex and blood.

They collapsed backward on the bed. Shirosaki pulled out abruptly more focused on lapping up the blood from Kurosaki’s wound than caring for his partner. Kurosaki grumbled at the rough treatment but didn’t pull away from the attention. They were reflections of each other but not opposites. Kurosaki delighted in violence too.

When Kurosaki’s bite mark was healed, the regeneration took a bit longer with Shirosaki licking it open like that, the arrancar wrapped his arms around his double and pulled him close.

“Can you break the chains?” he asked.

“They’re reiatsu suppressing and grow spikes when they encounter significant spiritual power, so no,” said Kurosaki

“Have you tried?” asked Shirosaki.

“No,” admitted Kurosaki.

“Will you fight me if I get them off?” asked Shirosaki.

“If you attack me, I will,” said Kurosaki.

Shirosaki smiled victoriously. Then he frowned, “Who put them on you?”

“Soul Society,” said Kurosaki instantly.

“Why?” asked Shirosaki.

“Because they were afraid of me,” explained Kurosaki. “I was too strong for them.”

That made sense to Shirosaki. He was pretty sure they’d be terrified of him too once the Espada invaded. And according to Aizen, Soul Society kept exiling their strongest warriors or sending them to guard the Soul King, whatever that was.

“How did they grab ya?” asked Shirosaki. If they could figure out a way to restrain his double, then they could eventually figure out how to restrain Shirosaki too, if they didn’t kill him.

Kurosaki tucked his head away, blush staining his cheeks. Shirosaki stared at him, puzzled by the odd behavior. Kurosaki wasn’t prone to shyness. He was too apathetic. Realization struck with the bite of a blade. He was embarrassed!

“You let them chain you up?” cried Shirosaki.

“There’s no love lost between me and Soul Society,” said Kurosaki. “But I had friends there who were important to me. As important as Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki.”

Shirosaki flinched at each name. He laid a hand over Kurosaki’s throat and squeezed. “Don’t talk about them.”

Kurosaki said nothing. He couldn’t speak at all with Shirosaki cutting off his air supply, but he nodded once and that was enough.

Shirosaki released Kurosaki’s throat and curled around him protectively. “We’ll try to get those chains off you in the morning.”

“Okay,” said Kurosaki. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The morning found Shirosaki and Kurosaki in the desert. Far enough away that Las Noches was little more than a pinprick on the horizon. Grimmjow was out there somewhere skulking about like a nervous cat. But he must have had a good idea about what would happen, because he was much closer to Las Noches than he was to them.

Shirosaki drew the blade from his side. “Bite deeply, Zangetsu!”

The blade vanished and a pair of horns grew on each side of Shirosaki’s head. His toes and fingers lengthened growing claws. His weight shifted forward to balls of his feet and a green tail sprouted from the base of his spine. His hair grew down his back to his waist and red stripes on green scales formed on his arms. Shirosaki’s resurreccíon was more heavily muscled and slightly taller than Kurosaki.

“Can you do a second resurreccíon?” asked Kurosaki.

“Can I do what?” demanded Shirosaki.

“The Ulquiorra from my world could do a second one. It made him really strong. This one probably can too,” explained Kurosaki.

“I’ve never heard about it,” said Shirosaki.

“I don’t think he told anyone until he almost killed me with it,” said Kurosaki.

“That close?” asked Shirosaki.

“Well, he did kill me for a little bit, but I recovered,” said Kurosaki.

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes. “You’ll tell me about that fight later.”

“Sure,” agreed Kurosaki. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Shirosaki didn’t waste anymore time. It took half-a-thought to start charging a gran rey cero. He let the power build watching his double for a reaction. Kurosaki didn’t look alarmed by strength of the attack or the point-blank range, so Shirosaki went ahead and made the thing as strong as he could without hurting himself. When he was done, he loosed the attack and awaited the results.

The flash of light was blinding and the explosion was deafening. Shirosaki was pretty certain he had burned his eyeballs out of his head and had to regenerate them. When he could see again, there was nothing to see except a crater and a smoking mushroom cloud. When that finally faded, Kurosaki was standing in the middle of the crater brushing the last bit of shattered chain off his arms. Strapped to his back was a sword that resembled, oddly enough, a gigantic khyber knife.

“How are you feeling?” asked Shirosaki curiously.

In response, Kurosaki grabbed the sword and drew it from his back. There was no guard or hilt, just cloth wrapped around the hilt, which also served as a sheathe.

“Go forward, Zangetsu,” said Kurosaki. The single blade split into two and Kurosaki’s power intensified exponentially.

“Is that all?” called Shirosaki.

Kurosaki drew his left hand across and a hollow mask formed in its wake. The markings were different than Shirosaki’s own red flares. Instead two long dark stripes poured down the skull-like mask. Nonetheless, Shirosaki’s heartbeat increased at the sight. His double wasn’t just a shinigami. He was a visored, partially hollowified and much improved. And he was powerful.

“That’s more like it,” said Shirosaki flexing his claws. He leapt into the crater. Blood-lust rising in his veins. This would be a fight to remember.

In Las Noches, the situation was less clear. The build of power by the Cero Espada hadn’t gone unnoticed and its subsequent release had sent the arrancar into a frenzy. Aizen had just managed to summon eight of his ten espada to throne room, when Grimmjaw burst in looking frantic and windblown.

“What happened to you?” asked Starrk.

“I was outside,” gasped Grimmjaw. “Shirosaki said he was going to take off those chains, and he did. So now they’re fighting.”

“Oh, ho? Really?” asked a delighted Gin.

“I suppose it’s no surprise the shinigami-filth didn’t appreciate being Cero’s toy,” said Barragan.

“Aw, no!” said Lilynette. “I liked Kurosaki-nii! I thought they were friends.”

Grimmjaw eyed both of the higher-ranking Espada with confusion. “Have you met Shirosaki? He took off the chains so they could fight. And Kurosaki went along with it because they’re the same kind of crazy. For them, fighting is more fun than fucking.”

This made the other Espada pause. Even the ex-shinigami looked unsettled by the idea of two versions of Shirosaki running around Las Noches. Well, Gin and Tousen looked uneasy, Aizen just looked intrigued.

Even now they could feel the two power-houses duking it out in the desert. Their combined power felt eerily similar. Outside the protective walls, the reiatsu was oppressive. Once Grimmjaw reported finished reporting in, he was going to go back to his rooms and hide out with his fraccíon, pride be damned. He reveled in destruction. He didn’t want to be destroyed himself.

“Fascinating,” said Aizen. He looked to Ulquiorra and Harribel. “Set up a watch at the edge of Las Noches. We will evacuate the lesser arrancar if Shirosaki and his double move too close during their fight. We will reconvene when they return.”

The fight lasted for hours, staying well away from Las Noches, and when it ended, there was no clear winner. Once Shirosaki came back into range, his power sealed away again and trailed by his shinigami-shadow, the Tres and Cuarta Espada sent messages to the others, and they reassembled in the throne room.

By all appearances, Shirosaki looked ecstatic, which was alarming. He usually only looked that happy when he was killing someone. In contrast, Kurosaki was still mostly apathetic. Only now he was apathetic and had a sword almost as big as he was.

“Did you have a good time?” asked Aizen.

Shirosaki’s vicious grin was answer enough. Kurosaki looked away and didn’t answer.

“And will you being staying here, Kurosaki? Or will you be going to Soul Society?” asked Aizen.

“Why would I go to Soul Society?” asked Kurosaki. He didn’t sound bitter just confused.

“You are a shinigami,” said Aizen pointedly.

“I was never part of the ranks, Aizen- _taicho_ ,” countered Kurosaki pointedly.

“Will you swear allegiance to me, then?” said Aizen.

Kurosaki frowned. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

“If you won’t swear loyalty, then why should I keep you around?” asked Aizen.

Kurosaki seemed to actually consider this. “If I leave, then Shirosaki will come with me so we can fight some more. And he’s the only Espada you have that could actually kill a captain. Maybe Ulquiorra could too, if you set him up against the right one.”

There was silence from the Espada as they digested this information. There was a serious flaw in Kurosaki’s logic that no one was quite willing to point out.

“Ulquiorra’s only ranked number four,” said Starrk at last.

“Yeah, but he can do that second resurreccíon thing, Segunda Etapa he called, like bankai, and get stronger,” said Kurosaki. “I only managed to kill him because I lost control and overwhelmed his regeneration ability and he, I dunno, turned into dust.”

This bold statement was met with vocal dismay for a variety of reasons. The idea that there could be another level of resurreccíon was unthinkable. That Ulquiorra could do it and the rest of them couldn’t was worse. That Kurosaki could overwhelm the Cuarta’s regeneration ability when he was the only one of the high-ranking arrancar to keep it was horrific. Ulquiorra did nothing more than looked vaguely annoyed that his very secret technique was made very public without his say-so.

“You’re that certain my Espada will fall?” asked Aizen over the clamor.

“Other-you tried to make the key with this group and the only people to make it out were you, Grimmjaw, and Harribel,” said Kurosaki.

“And what do you think I should do instead?” asked Aizen curiously.

Kurosaki shrugged. “Wait. The Quincy will be escaping from their prison soon. They pretty much annihilate the upper ranks of the Court Guard, and they have this key that can open the Soul King’s realm. And if you can’t follow them, then Urahara has this machine that can break in too.

“Yhwach can kill the Soul King and you can kill Yhwach, if you get stronger anyway. Other-you got stronger when they trapped in him Muken, so you should be able to figure out how while you’re free. And in the meantime you can make more arrancar so the Quincy don’t enslave the Hollows like they did after all the Espada died.”

Kurosaki glanced around the room. His eyes settled Ichimaru. “And you should send Gin back to Soul Society. Matsumoto never really got over losing him, and even I noticed.”

Everyone stared as Gin came dangerously close to making a facial expression, but the moment passed and the foxy grin remained, if a slightly weaker one than before.

“I will take your recommendations under consideration,” said Aizen at last. “You are, of course, welcome to remain in Las Noches as long as you desire. Please avoid fighting with Shirosaki while inside the dome.”

“No promises, Aizen-sama,” said Shirosaki brightly.

“One last thing,” said Aizen blatantly ignoring the insubordination. “Kurosaki-san, what made the other Soul Society put you in those chains?”

“Ah,” said Kurosaki sheepishly. “Well, I was at Todai studying in the Education Faculty, and I had a nightmare, a flashback to the war, and accidentally obliterated most of Tokyo and started World War III. The Central Chambers considered it unnatural interference with the living world once things settled down.”

“Isn’t he awesome?” asked Shirosaki. Everyone there could see the hearts form in his eyes so smitten was the Cero Espada by this news. “So glad I found him.”

Into the creeping silence invading the throne room Kurosaki added, “Recently, I’ve been too tired to have any nightmares.”

“In that case,” said Aizen still unflappably calm, “I would request that you and Shirosaki keep up your regular schedule.”

“Of course, Aizen-sama,” said Shirosaki. “We’ll get to it right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review/send kudos!


End file.
